East Germanyball
East Germanyball |nativename = German Democratic Republicball Deutsche Demokratische Republikkugel |image = GDR_by_SuomiTron.png |imagewidth = |reality = German Democratic Republic |government = Federal Single-Party Socialist Republic (1949-1952) Unitary Single-Party Socialist Republic (1952-1989) Unitary Parliamentary Republic (1989-1990) |personality = Totalitarian, Communist, Communazi (Sometimes), Wörk-ish |gender = |affiliation = Warsaw Pactball |language = German, Russian |capital = East Berlinball |religion = State Atheism Protestantism (NEIN ist of capitalist!) |friends = Soviet Unionball PR Polandball Cubaball Warsaw Pactball Members |enemies = USAball UKball Franceball Fake Capitalist Germany NATOball |likes = Communism, Walls, Trabants, Stasi, Military Parades, Walter Ulbricht, My Dolly that I Loved so Much since 1959! (My Dolly appeared in one of Wolfgang Becker's Movies!!!!!) |hates = Liberal democracy, Capitalist Pigs, Elvis Presley (HE IS A REDNECK CAPITALIST PIG!) |founded = 1949 |predecessor = Allied-occupied Germanyball |successor = Germanyball |ended = 1990, present |intospace = Ja, with help of USSRball|bork = Stasi Stasi|military = |status = Still alive in the Caribbean Unified with West Germany.|food = Brot|type = Sattilite of Sovietball|onlypredecessor = ReichRawr|predicon = ReichRawr|onlysuccessor = Germanyball|nexticon = Germany}}East Germanyball, or GDRball, was true Germany a countryball in Central Europe. His predecessor was the Allied-occupied Germanyball. He was a satellite state of Sovietball before he was united with brother, West Germanyball (due to pity), forming the Federal Republic of Germanyball, or simply known as what we know today Germanyball. East Germanyball to become today's Germanyball in 1990, although Molossiaball has declared war to him and still lives on in the Caribbean. Relationships Freunde (Friends) * Soviet Unionball - He is of my Vater! Thank you for making me, Papa! * PR Polandball - Best freund! * Cubaball - Friends with Sovietball, and also gave me land that makes me still alive and living * Warsaw Pactball Members - I know that it is hard to fuck up with Germany but we are still with you! * North Vietnamball - True Vietnam, Best Vietnam! Your president visited us! * Czechoslovak Socialist Republicball - Ist of Communist Beer freund! Feinde (Enemies) * USAball - YOU MOTHERFÜHRER! REVOLVE YOURSELF IN THE FUTURE! * UKball - DÄMLICHES SCHWEINHUND! DEATH FOR UK! A island full of capitalist pigs and imperialist! Someday the workers will be free of there imperialist oppressors * Franceball - Idiot imperialist who helps my idiot Bruder! He also stole Saar Protectorateball from his own "Friend" * West Germanyball - Stupid Evil Bruder! Blatant Fourth Reich! Go back to 1933! * NATOball - GO BACK TO WW2 YOU IMPERIALIST SCHWEIN! * EUball - STOOPID NEPHEW FROM MY CAPITALIST BRUDER! How to draw Drawing East Germanyball is simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes # Color them of black, red and gold # Draw the coat of arms of GDR # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Xrc7k2u8nw601.png East_Germanyball-0.png Work Work.png VrePIjr-600x1398.png Reddit_Cerf_East_Germany_Best.png|East Ghow MoreShow FewerEast Germany is best communism (Cerf_)Show MoreShow FewerSermany is best communism (Cerf_) Sketch266204111.jpg Sun is West.png Ec0c6881-6d3a-4c72-9462-52e76d8d6aea.png XEfUwq6.png 63ZNlUE.png 'wwkvya7.png kUxvOdI.png 3m3jmTh.png Unification isn't for all (HAPPY GERMAN UNITY DAY!).png Yugoslav sob story.png XgCL7j0.png vrePIjr-600x1398.png East Germanyball.png 242px-Russia Hates Dogs (Part 3 - Demikhovs Dog).png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Democratics are Commies.png Better Than The Rest.jpg See also *Facebook page zh:东德球 Category:Communism Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Protestant Category:Orthodox Category:Democracy Haters Category:Burger Removers Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Communist Category:Atheist Category:Germanyball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Former Vodka Lovers Category:Vodka Lover Category:UNball Category:Soviet Satellite States Category:Puppet State